vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony
Summary of the Verse The franchise My Little Pony is split up into 4 Generations, with the most popular and most powerful being that of Generation 4, Friendship is Magic. The show follows Twilight Sparkle on her journey to discover the magic of friendship and make friends with 5 other ponies: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. They have battled many enemies along the way, such as Night Mare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and Lord Tirek, and have used the legendary Elements of Harmony and newly discovered Rainbow Power to defeat them. The show is highly popular nowadays due to its large male following in addition to female, and has become one of the most popular cartoons airing today. Power of this Verse The verse's characters start out at roughly Street-Room Level in the low tiers, with nothing overly seen as powerful besides Pinkie Pie's gag feats and the Sonic Rainboom, which reach into nigh-Mountain Range. As we go higher in the tiers, we see Shining Armor, Twilight's brother, who is able to protect and defend an entire itty, anterior, and shows City Level feats. After that we have a gigantic power leap with the likes of the Alicorns, who are able to easily lift and move both the Sun and the Moon and have shown Star Level feat. Beyond them we have Sombra and Chrysalis, who have shown power superior to that of 1 Alicorn and rival even the power of 2, and then we have Discord, who is able to move the sun and moon at massively ludicrous speeds and is an all-out reality warper. After them we have the Elements of Harmony, which are shown to be able to defeat these guys, even Discord, with ease, proving them to have power far greater than these villains. We then have people of even greater strength, like Sunset Shimmer, who harnesses the power of the Elements for herself, and Lord Tirek, who gains the power of all 4 Alicorns, every other pony in Equestria, and even Discord to reach well into the Large Star Level range. We then have even above him the most recent villains, The Dazzlings, who were able to at full power overpower the McGuffins to replace the Elements: Rainbow Power, which defeated Tirek with ease. When Rainbow Power was upgraded, though, it even easily defeated these villains. Dazzlings and Rainbow Power show strength that reaches FAR into Large Star range, and debatably even into Solar System, though that level of strength is incredibly difficult to prove with what we are given. Beyond this, My Little Pony sadly lacks in the speed department, with top tiers reaching Mach 10 at best most of the time. The greatest feats in speed are few and far between, with Rainbow Power giving the Mane 6 a speed of Mach 8100 or so, and Pinkie Pie with the super hero Filli-Second's abilities going Light Speed. In addition, they have the beam speed from the Elements of Harmony, which reaches past 40% the speed of light. Beyond those 3, though, there is little going for it in speed. If you ignore the speed part, though, the show easily outclasses that of the HST and even rivals top tier DBZ characters, only really definitely falling to Battle of Gods characters in that series. It also is the second strongest Hasbro series, next to Transformers, which has some incredibly powerful characters. Still though, this verse is not one to be messed with. Don't dismiss it because it has ponies. Supporters/Haters of the Series Supporters Pikachu942 Haters Characters God Tiers Rainbow Power The Dazzlings Lord Tirek Top Tiers Twilight Sparkle Elements of Harmony Sunset Shimmer Discord Crystal Heat King Sombra Power of Love Queen Chrysalis High Tiers Princess Luna Princess Celestia Princess Cadence Alicorn Amulet Mid Tiers Shining Armor Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Spike the Dragon Parasprites Derpy Low Tiers Film Flam Brothers Big Macintosh Applejack Trixie Fluttershy Rarity Diamond Dogs All Fodder Bottom Tiers Cutie Mark Crusaders Granny Smith Category:Verse Category:My Little Pony Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animals